


Can we rewrite the stars? (You Were Made To Be Mine)

by boiyougay9



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, BAMF Iida Tenya, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Circus, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Darkness, Dragon Kirishima Eijirou, F/M, Iida Tenya is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Kirishima Eijirou is a Sweetheart, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has Wings, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Minor Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Momo is a good person but I need her to act like a freaking witch in this AU, Oblivious Iida Tenya, Oblivious feelings, Phobias, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Pining Todoroki Shouto, Protective Iida Tenya, Protective Todoroki Shouto, Protective Uraraka Ochako, Protective Yaoyorozu Momo, Sorry dudes, Supportive Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, freckles are setting Shouto’s heart on fire, im literally trying to get hella tags up in here., no beta - we die like men, not really but I’ll explain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boiyougay9/pseuds/boiyougay9
Summary: Based off of the Tik Tok by @manga.cos featuring @lumoon.cos.——-Izuku Midoriya is nothing but a freak. Izuku Midoriya is only a Deku. Deku envelopes him in a strangle like hold, squeezes around him, suffocating him until he is left beaten and a crying mess on the ground. He will be a freak for the rest of his life.That is... until Shouto Todoroki opened up his cage and set him free.—————————Izuku Midoriya is born with freckles. Ok, that’s quite normal and looks really cute (and I think Todoroki will agree) but it’s certainly weird and freakish if those freckles are silver, and that they glow like stars at night and in dark places.His family, who was very poor, sold him to the local bakery, where he has spent many of his years abusedThat is, until someone named Katsuki Bakugou buys him back and asks one question that changes his life forever;“Will you become one of the freaks of my circus?”So, with the promises of family, Izuku joins, forming friends and a family he could never dream of.And he was quite content with just this family, that is, until Shouto came into his life...
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, minor for the last two but Tododeku is the main ship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. CHAPTER 1.

**Author's Note:**

> So as you’ve probably read, this is based off of a tik tok, so I want to say a big thank you to manga.cos for inspiring me to write this. Also, you and lumoon.cos make really good tik toks, so thank you for putting effort into your tik toks for people to see and enjoy.
> 
> This should just be one part, but my idea is long. Know that this is my second top priority right now because I’m working towards my creative writing diploma and I, almost done and grading comes between a two week period. I’ll promise to complete this, but if it’s more then one chapter I hope you stick around till the end.

A man began singing. His voice filled the tent as the audience gripped onto every the word he sang, every rhythm he hummed. They grasped onto this adventure, the mystery behind what was in store for them tonight. ” _Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for,”_ the voice lingered in everyone's ear and scarred their heart with his opening words. A burst of fellow singers singing ”Woah” built up after the man sung the opening line.

A light suddenly, a single light turned on. It was directly over a man in a red coat and a black top hat. A grin was plastered on his face as the crowd was staring right at him, before they could recover, he opened his mouth again to sing the next line. “ _Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor_ ” and a “Woah” was suddenly pierced the air.

Another light shined on him, his shadows contorting to hide from the light. His grin showed white teeth with sharp canines. The glow of his right red eye catches the audience. The crowd could tell that the man was starting to pick up pace. “ _And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore_.” The ‘woah’ once again rang throughout the circus tent, but this time, a warm, honey like hum was coming from someone. It balanced the drama with the mystery, slowly building up like water before exploding. A third light went on, the mans blond hair trying to burst out of the hat and be it’s natural shape.

” _And all that was real is left behind.”_ He drags out the note, getting higher and higher as suddenly, every light shined and over 20 people began dancing. The man continues to sing and combined with the dancing and the humming are leaving the crowd in a daze. The humming us still coming from someone, but no-one knows just yet. The blur of colors are bright and shining.

The clothes if the dancers dance with their wearers body,

moving with their waist and arms, some with sensitive bells that jingled and jangled with the movement and others with long, flowy fabrics that flowed like water as they moved with the wind. This went on for several minutes and in that time, they saw some of the freaks they were going to watch that night.

They saw a red dragon shifter, the fire he breathed could be felt from the first row of seats to the last as his wings hanged from his back. His hair and eyes were as red as a rose and as deep as the sea. He just wore pants, but he was covered with shiny gold chains that wrapped around his neck.

There was a man with six arms with astonishing white hair. His face was covered in a blue mask, but his hands were able to form different body parts. His blue clothes was wrapped tightly around his body, there was no sleeves so his webbed arms could move freely. Freaky!

In a bright pink and short dress was a women who could make things float. Her hair was in a bob cut and was a brown mess. Her eyes were a brown as well and her cheeks were pink. There seemed to be pink pads on her fingers, but whenever she touched something (or someone) it would float in the air until she moved her hands. The pink dress she wore was covered in beads of a shiny material and the pink faded from the top to the bottom.

And they did find out who was humming. No, it wasn’t a hummingbird, but instead a man with messy green hair, wide eyes and silver freckles. His skin was tan and his arms were bulky with muscle with scars and burns as well as silver freckles littered his arms. He wore a simple white shirt with puffy, long sleeves. A cut of the shirt at the collar went about a quarter down the shirt, revealing more freckles. He wore black tights and had a green fabric wrapped around his waist.

And then, the lights went out. Not because the song was over, in fact, it just got louder. Something shined in the darkness, small specks of light moved around as something moved in the dark.

And when the lights went on again, what was where the small lights was the man with curly green hair.

The audience was very excited for the actual show.

\-----------------------------Part 1----------------------------


	2. A meeting worth met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki meets Midoriya.

Shoto Todoroki was a serious person. He never played games, he never felt feelings other then calmness and he **certainly** didn’t like anyone humming. And yet, in that very crowd as the performance stole everyone’s attention, when he saw the freckled greenette, he certainly was attracted to him.

But when the humming was revealed to be him, god, Shoto was head over heals for him. However, they were in two different worlds galaxies apart from each other. It felt as if the green haired male had flown high in the air as he watched Shoto try to reach him, but instead, he was falling lower and lower to the ground as he stayed up so high.

 _Yes, certainly galaxies apart,_ he concluded at the end of the night.

What was supposed to happen was that Shoto would sneak into the performance to see if Katsuki’s bark was as bad as his bite and then appear to never have been there.

What happened, however, opened up doors to new possibilities. After the show, Katsuki had ran up to him, sweaty and tired, but he still had the energy to scream at Shoto. He forced his face to keep calm and stoic as usual.  


“OI! HALF ‘N’ HALF! YOU BETTER HAVE FUCKING ENJOYED THAT SHOW!”

”yes Katsuki, it was good.”

Katsuki started into his eyes, trying to find any double meanings in his answer or any secrets he had sealed in his heart. He smirked.

”Saw something you liked, eh, Half ‘n’ Half?” Shouto didn’t deny it, so Katsuki went on, trying to find the answer.

“Let’s see, the dancers? The singing? The courage my performers showed? Or maybe it’s not something we performed... maybe it’s _someone,_ eh?” The answer he got with Shoto’s eyes widening for a split second was all he needed. “Let’s see... raccoon eyes? Round Cheeks? Oh, I get it!” he leaned in close to Shoto’s right ear.

”or perhaps... It's Deku...” Katsuki pulled his body back to where he originally was, just in time to see Shoto close his mouth and eyes. It wasn't a question, Shoto realized, it was a statement.

”Deku with the freckles?” Shoto asked as Katsuki grabbed his wrist and led him to where the performers were. ”Don’t be so fucking stupid. Yes fucking Deku with the freckles!” 

It took a few minutes to walk around the twist and ends of the hallway.  
  


It didn't take long to find Deku.  
  


And the didn't have to go to the performers lounge.  
  


Deku was walking there himself when Katsuki called out to him.

When he turned around, his eyes connected with Shoto’s.

Time seemed to stop, just for a second as those beautiful emeralds connected with his grey and blue eyes.

Deku was beautiful from afar, but up close, well...

Let's just say that the word beautiful did no justice to him.

And then the smile.

Those white teeth and pink lips consumed Shotos mind as they joined his forest green eyes.

And with that, Shotos heart was captured by him... 


End file.
